I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security package for audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security package of unibody construction having a locking mechanism capable of securely encompassing such audio-visual articles within the security package, as well as an internally disposed pocket for receiving an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag therewithin.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In an effort to thwart or eliminate the theft of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like, retailers have for years worked toward producing packages for such articles having improved security characteristics. Due to the relatively compact size of such audio-visual articles, many of the anti-theft efforts to date have focused upon securing the audio-visual article within a housing or package of increased size. The increased size of the security package, it is found, presents a potential thief with greater difficulty in concealing the security package during flight from the premises. While effectively reducing the degree to which such audio-visual articles are stolen, a significant number of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like still fall victim to cunning shoplifters who successfully secrete and abscond with such prior art security packages notwithstanding the increased size. Due to the high prices of such audio-visual articles, these losses become expensive for retailers and are significant even if only a few are stolen per month.
To further reduce the likelihood of thievery, some of the aforementioned prior art security packages include electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags disposed within the security package so that an alarm will sound within the retail store if a thief attempts to leave the premises without having the store clerk remove or disable the EAS tag. One such prior an security package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,266 to Mundorf et al. The security package of this reference comprises a main housing member having a centrally located lock compartment which, in conjunction with a separate and complimentary slide plate, is capable of receiving an EAS tag therewithin. In addition to receiving an EAS tag, the lock compartment has a plurality of projections and posts for engagement with complimentary locking levers disposed on the slide plate, as well as a plurality of openings for receiving a customized key to lock and unlock the slide plate.
The security package of the '266 patent, however, presents several drawbacks. First, the dual piece construction of the '266 security package adds complexity and cost in the form of increased tooling and molding requirements over that found in security packages of unibody construction. Moreover, disposing the locking mechanisms within the same compartment as the EAS tag presents the possibility that the EAS tag may interfere with or impede the locking and unlocking operation of the key within the locking compartment. Such physical contact between the EAS tag and the key may also damage or disable the EAS tag, thereby reducing the number of EAS tags which may be recycled for later use which results in increased replacement cost for the retailer. Damage to the EAS tag may also occur due to contact between the EAS tag and the slide plate during the selective positioning of the slide plate in relation to the locking compartment. Yet another drawback stems from this locking arrangement in that the key holes, being formed in the locking compartment, present an opening through which a potential thief may tamper, disable, or possibly remove the EAS tag.
A need therefore exists for a security package of uni-body construction capable of fixedly encompassing an audio-visual article therewithin having an internally disposed EAS cavity for receiving an EAS tag, wherein the EAS cavity is completely sealed and tamper-proof while the security package is in the locked position and wherein the locking mechanism does not interfere or intrude upon the EAS cavity.